


A Study in Holmescest

by AmandaLee



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, NSFW Art, Sibling Incest, holmescest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaLee/pseuds/AmandaLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some explicit artwork of mine featuring Mycroft and Sherlock in compromising situations. NSFW people!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Motel room

**Author's Note:**

> Because of the explicit nature of this artwork, only scroll down if you do not mind sexually explicit content or depictions of incestuous sexual activities. Please do not repost my art anywhere without my knowledge.
> 
> Thank you!

 

 

 

Motel room

 


	2. Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another scene with the Holmes boys. Some furtive fooling around in Father's study, perhaps?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've clicked your way this far, I'll assume you're not an unwilling viewer *smirk*...but my warning from the previous chapter still applies. This is sexually explicit artwork depicting incestuous activities. If this isn't your cuppa, please turn back now.

An illicit tryst in the Holmes manor study?

 


	3. Diogenes club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft has very little leisure time, running the British Government and all... But when he can fit it into his calendar, he prefers relaxing in the lustrous rooms of the Diogenes club - with Sherlock as an amenity!

 

 

 

 


End file.
